


Harem King

by aly619



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Big Breast, Breast Fucking, Cum Inside, F/M, Harem Sex, Harem ending, Love Hotel, Multi, Othinus(Mention only), Sex in Kamijou's Residence, Sex in Pubic Restroom, Threesome - F/F/M, blowjob, double boobjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aly619/pseuds/aly619
Summary: A mysterious girl  save Touma from some dogs after saving him she does something to him that make all the girl around him to give in to their desire for him.
Relationships: Kamijou Touma/ Fukiyose Seiri/ Himegami Aisa, Kamijou Touma/ Harem, Kamijou Touma/ Kazakiri Hyouka, Kamijou Touma/ Mystious Girl, Kamijou Touma/Kumokawa Seria, Kamijou Touma/Misaka Mikoto, Kamijou Touma/Mitsuari Ayu, Kamijou Touma/Othinus, Kamijou Touma/Shokuhou Misaki
Comments: 24
Kudos: 25





	1. Misaka Mikoto

**Author's Note:**

> Here another A certain magical index story. It have a total of 7 chapters.

It was another normal day in Academy City especially for a certain unlucky boy who found himself being chased by a pack of dogs.

What rotten luck said Touma as he made a turn to an alley, unfortunately for him the alley led to a dead end.

Touma turned around to see that the dogs were closing in on him, just when he thought it over for him, he suddenly heard the dog whimpering.

Touma sees a figure standing in front of him. The figure was wearing a red cloak with a strange symbol around it. The figure pulled out a whistle and began to blow it again.

The dogs backed up and ran away.

Thank you for saving me said Kamijou.

There is no need to thank me, I did it because it was necessary to keep you alive, after all you’re a king said the strange as the strange begin to walk away.

King? What do you mean said Kamijou, who was confused.

"You know soon enough," said the stranger as the stranger blew some powder toward Touma.

Hey! What are doing, said Touma as he cover his face

See you soon, said the stranger as the stranger disappeared.

Who was that? And what was that strange powder said Touma as he stood there confused.

Touma began to leave the alley, he accidentally bumped into someone.

Sorry I didn’t see you there said Kamijou as he extended his hand to help the person to their feet.

As the person accepted his hand Kamijou realized who the person was.

Biri-biri said Touma as he accidentally let go of Misaka and dropped her on her butt.

Ow! “You offer me your hand just to let go and drop me back to the ground idiot”, said Misaka

Sorry Biri-biri said Touma as he once again offered his hand, but Misaka refused and got up on her own.

"Anyway that aside, what were you doing in the alley," said Misaka as she looked Kamijou directly in the eyes.

Well, I was chased by some dogs and they corn me in this alley, then this mysterious stranger saved me.

"Who might this mysterious stranger be," said Misaka

"I don’t know, but whoever she is, she saved my life.

Misaka got closer to Touma and began sniffing him.

All of a sudden Misaka became red and began breathing heavy.

"Misaka, are you okay," said Touma as he looked worried.

Misaka didn’t respond, instead she grabbed Touma's hand and began dragging somewhere.

They arrived at a certain park where Misaka took Touma to the girl restroom and into one of the stalls.

"Misaka why did you bring in the girls restroom," said Touma as he both confused and nervous

Misaka didn’t respond again, instead she leaned closer to Touma and kissed him on the mouth.

This surprised Touma as he didn’t expect Misaka to kiss him.

After a minute of kissing Misaka ends the kiss.

Misaka, what got into you? said Touma as he still wanted an answer for Misaka's bold actions. 

"I don’t know, but for some reason my body is telling me to do this," said Misaka as she crouched down to pull Touma pants down.

Wow! Your penis is so big said Misaka as she put Touma penis inside her mouth.

"Misaka please stop," said Touma as he turned red.

You’re sure you want me to stop. Your penis seems to like it said Misaka as she began stroking it.

"Oh my it got ever harder than before," said Misaka as she once again began giving Touma a blowjob..

After twenty minute of giving Touma a blowjob Touma let out a large load all over Misaka's face.

Your cum is so tasting as Misaka licks all the cum from her face.

"We're not finished yet," said Misaka as she began removing her skirt and shorts.

"It's time for you to pleasure me," said Misaka as she put Touma on the toliet.

This is my first time, so happy you are taking my virginity said Misaka as she slowly put Touma penis into her pussy

Itai said Misaka as blood poured out from her pussy.

Are you okay? Misaka said Touma who was worried for Misaka.

"Of course I'm fine, this is nothing," said Misaka as she began to move.

"I can feel your penis reach the deep part of my pussy," said Misaka as she began to move faster.

"Misaka if you keep going at that pace I am going to".

"Go ahead and release inside me," said Misaka as she kissed Touma on the lips.

I cumming said Touma as he released a large load inside Misaka's pussy.

So much cum said Misaka as she lends her head on Touma's chest.

After that both Touma and Misaka exit the restroom.

Touma had a big bump on his head, while Misaka was blushing bright red.  
"I don’t know what got into me, but what you did was wrong," said Misaka as she turned around to point at Touma.

"You’re the one who started it," said Touma, firing back the blame on Misaka.

"I wasn’t in control of my body, that aside you have to take responsibility if I end up pregnant," said Misaka as she became more red than before.

"Such Misfortune," said Touma as he shook his head around in frustration.

From a far distance a girl with long blonde hair wearing the same school uniform as Misaka was watching both Touma and Misaka. She let out a smile as she licked her lips.


	2. Shokuhou Misaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girl was Misaka rival Misaki

“Onee-san you been quiet all day,is something the matters, '' said Kuruko, who was worrying for her roommate. 

“What makes you say that?'' said Misaka, who suddenly turned bright red.

“When you came home yesterday you went straight to the bathroom without saying anything”.

I wanted to check to see what was wrong, but then I noticed a strange smell. At first I thought it was just a bad odor, but the smell was so strong that I suddenly felt strange. I followed the smell and I noticed that the smell was coming from your panties.

I took a taste of it and it tasted sour. Oneesan I may be wrong, but could it be possible that yesterday you, before Kuruko say anything? She was sudden zap by Misaka

Oneesan said Kuruko as she fell to the ground.

I’m sorry Kuruko, but no one must know what happened yesterday said Misaka as she was blushing bright red.

No one except me said a familiar voice.

“That voice it can’t be,” said Miska as she turned around to see the her rival

Shokuhou said Msaka as she clenched her fist in anger.

“Did you have fun yesterday? Misaka said Misaki as she smug.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,'' said Misaka as she turned around to prevent Misaki from seeing her red face.

Oh Misaka, there's no need to hide it. I was there when you and that boy came out from the girl restroom.

WHATTTTTT? ”YOU WERE THERE SAID MISAKA,” said Misaka as she turned red as blood.

When you both were out of sign. I went into that restroom and noticed a white liqurd coming from one of the stalls. I put two and two together and realize that you two did something naught said Misaki as she smug smile widen.

Misaka was speechless as she couldn’t come up with an excuse.

“I must admit Misaka-san, I’m a little jealous,you became a woman before me, but at  
The same time I envy you said Misaki as she purposely showed her breast, which made Misaka mad.

“I bet you couldn’t pleasure him with your breast, since they’re so small,'' said Misaki.

“Poor boy I bet he want to be pleasure by a real woman not a little girl who couldn’t give him a boobjob,” said Misaki as she began to squeeze her boobs

Shut up! Yelled Misaka as she ran away.

Oh my? “What is something I said?'' Misaki said as she chuckled.

“My head still hurts,” said Touma as he rubs his head.

While not looking where he was going he accidentally bumped into someone.

“I’m sorry I didn't see you there,'' said Touma as he offered his hand to the person.

You’re such a gentleman, offer a lady up said the person as she accepted Touma's hand.

That uniform! Do you go to the same school as Misaka said Touma.

‘That right I do indeed go to the same school as Misaka. My name is Shokuhou Misaki.

Shokuhou Misaki? That name sounds familiar for some reason, said Touma.

Don't worry about it, you just forget anyway said Misaki with a small smile.

“What do you mean? said Touma as he scratched his head in confused

Just as Misaki was about to answer. It suddenly began to rain.

“Oh my, we better get somewhere dry,'' said Misaki as she grabbed Touma by the hand and led him to a hotel.  
“It is really okay for us to stay here,'' said Touma as he was getting nervous.

“It's fine, don't worry about it. I’m the one paying for it after all,” said Misaki.

“Come on let go dry up,'' said Misaki as she led Touma into the bathroom.

Wait! Together said Touma as he turned red.

“Of coure together how else are we going to wash each other back?'' said Misak as she smirked. Against his back.

Misaki began to wash Touma, while using this opportunity to seduce him by pressing her breast.

“Her breasts are pressing against me, '' said Touma as he penis began getting hard.

“Oh my your little friend down here got excited,”said Misaki who was suddenly all red.

Misaki crouches in front of Touma. lowering her head to his penis.

“Let me help you shrink your little friend,'' said Misaki as she began giving Touma blowjob.

Wait! If you suck it that hard, I'm going to.

“Go ahead, release it on me,'' said Misaki as she continued to suck on Touma dick.

After twenty minutes Touma let out a large load of cum on Misaki's face.

“Your cum is tasty,'' said Misaki as she licked the cum from her face.

“I can hold back anymore,'' said Misaki as she spread her pussy.

Please put it in me. I want your penis. I need your penis said Misaki as she turned red.

Touma did as Misaki says and inserted his pnis into her pussy.

Ahhhh! This feels so good said Misaki as her breast jiggled back and forth.

“Your pussy is so tight. It almost felt like it was holding on to me,” said Touma as he thrust his penis.  
After twenty minute Touma let out a large amount of cum into Misaki pussy.

I want more. Let's continue this in bed said Misaki as she led Touma to the bed.

Misaki put Toma penis in between her breasts while sucking the tip of his penis.

Your breast, they’re so soft said Touma as he was enjoying the pleasure.

“Tee hee I know you would like it,” said Misaki as she continue licking the tip of the penis

“I bet you didn’t get this kind of pleasure from Misaka,'' said Misaki in a low tone.

“Did you say something?'' said Touma as he didn’t hear what Misaki said.

“Oh it was nothing important,'' said Misaki as she wink at Touma.

After ten minutes Touma let out all his cum on both Misak's breast and face.

Misaki got a sneak idea. She took out her phone and took a picture of her and Touma.

Why did you take a picture said Touma as he was confused.

No reason, said Misaki as she pressed the send button.

Misaka Room  
\---------------------------------------------  
Hm? A message from Shokuhou. I wonder what it is?  
…  
That Bitch!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Three is Next and this one could be a Threesome.


	3. Fukiyose Seiri/ Himegami Aisa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having fun with two hot girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was long, but I might consider taking out parts.

“Kamijou Touma wakes up,” said Fukiyose as she slams her fist on Toum’s head.

OW! “Fukiyose, do you need to hit me,” said Touma as he rubbed his head.

It the only way to keep you awake during Komoe-senpai class said Fukiyose as she went back to her seat.

The rest of the class laugh as they thought it was funny one even comment that they like a couple, which made the class laugh even harder. 

“Alright, class settled down, let gt back to the lectures,” said Komoe as she turned back to the board.

At lunch, both Touma friends were teasing him.

“I might be wrong, but it possible that the iron wall likes you,” said Motoharu.

Touma turns his head to see Fukiyose sitting on another table talking to Himegami.

No! “I think she just hates me,” said Touma as he took a bit of his sandwich.

“You idiot, that just her tsundere mode, a person acts like that to hid their true feeling,” yelled Aogami at the top of his lungs.

Everyone turned around to Kamijou's group staring at them as they were crazy.

Will you keep your voice down you idiot said Motoharu as he got Aogami in a headlock.

“Sorry for the noise,” said Touma as he laughs nervously.

“Serious Aogami you're embarrassing us,” said Touma glaring at the blue-haired boy.

“I’m sorry I just jealous of you, you have some sort of, an ability that makes sexy big breast go after you,” said Aogami as he slams his head on the table.

“He does have a point Kamijou-yan. you do seem to attract girls every you go,” said Motoharu

Your Kamijou disease is a danger to us all. You end up taking all the girls in the world Aogami he slams his head again.

Shut up said Touma as he was annoyed with his friends.

(If this guys ever found out I had sex with two girls, they never stop pestering me) said Touma as he took another bite of his sandwich.

After lunch, everyone went back to class to start on the next lecture, while the lecture on Kamijou was sitting at his desk when he noticed the mysterious girl standing outside the window staring at him.

“What is she doing here,” said Touma as he got up from his chair?

It's something the matter Kamijou-chan, said Komoe as she stopped her lecture.

No1 Nothing the matter said Touma as he sat back down.

After school as Kamijou was getting ready to leave, he was suddenly approached by Fukiyose.

Kamijou I need you to stay after school I need your help with the cleaning.

Huh? What just me, why can’t Motoharu and Aogami help too said Touma.

If I bring those idiots, you three up messing around and I end up doing all the work, besides it being just us two, and Himegami.

“I do my best in helping you two,” said Himegami as she appeared out of nowhere.

Touma let out a long sigh and he mumbles his two famous words.

Such misfortune!

Touma and Fukiyose were busy cleaning their classroom, while Himegami was tasked with throwing the trash away.

Himegami struggles with the bag as it was very heavy. Kamijou offers to help her, but Himegami wants to do it herself.

As Himegami was struggling to pull the trash, she noticed a mysterious figure standing next to the dumpster. She first thought that it was a homeless person looking for food, but as she looked closer, she saw the figure wearing a necklace made out of jewels.

Who could she be said Himegami as she finally reaches the dumpster? Himegami lets go of the bag and approach the mysterious figure.

May I ask who you are? And why you are standing next to the dumpster.

The figure didn’t say anything, instead, she pulled out a small bottle and handed it to Himegami.

What this? said Himegami as she looked at the bottle and noticed it didn’t have a label on it.

Why did you give me this said Himegami, but when Himegami look up, she saw that the mysterious girl was gone 

Himegami opened the bottle and took a sip of it.

All of a sudden Himegami's body began to feel hot and her body began to feel weird. Hmegami got up and quickly ran to the bathroom.

As Himegami was making her way to the restroom, she ran into Fukiyose and Touma who had just finished cleaning the classroom.

Himegami, you been gone for a while, what happens said Fukiyose.

Himegami your body is … What happened to it said Fukiyose as she knows that breast has grown to be the same sizes as hers.

Himegami Ignores Fukiyose and walks past her.

Without thinking, Himegam kisses Kamijou, which shocks Fukiyose.

“What are you doing? said Fukiyose as she got in between them.

“I sorry Fukiyose, but my body moved on its own,” said Himegami as she began removing her clothes.

Fukiyoshi quickly stops Himegami from removing her bra.

“Come Fukiyose there no need for you to hold in anymore,'' said Himegami as she whispers in Fukiyoshi’s eye.

You know as well as I do that you have been feeling lust toward Kamijou since this morning. I notice you blushing every time you see him around.

“I felt the same when I smell a strange odor in the air around Kamijou,” said Himegami as she let out a rare smug.

Fukiyose blushed as she knew what Himegami was saying was the truth.

Fukiyoshi quickly grabbed Kamijou and led him to another room.

“Hey, wait Fukiyose where are you taking me,” said Kamijou

Damente said Fukiyose as she squeezed Kamijou, which made Kamijou growl in pain.

The three arrived at the gym storage room, where all the sports equipment was kept.

Are you sure we should be doing this here, Kamijou?

Fukiyose didn’t say anything, she just locked the door behind her and proceed to remove Touma’s pants

This a penis is so big, said Fukiyose as she was surprised at the size.

Fukiyose hesitated on sucking Touma dick as it was her first time giving a blowjob.

Come on Fukiyose, don’t be shy, have a taste said Himegami as she began to lick Touma dick.

Surprised at Himegami's bold move, Fukiyose decides to lick Touma dick as she didn’t want to be left out of the fun.

“How does it feel to have two girls licking your dick,” said Himegami as she began licking the tip of Kamijou dick.

“It feels incredible,” said Touma as he blushes bright red

After twenty minutes Touma let out a load of cum, which landed on both Fukiyose and Himegami’s face.

What is this? The smell is so strong. That ts incredible said Fukiyose as she licks the cum from her face  
Hey, try doing this Fukiyose said Himegami as she put Kamijou dick in between her breasts.

Fukiyose did as Himegam said and as soon as she did her nipples touch Himegami's nipple. Fukiyose nipples got hard.

Both girls then began to lick Kamijou’s dick.

You should consider yourself lucky, that two girls are giving a double boobjob, something many dreams of said Fukiyoose 

After twenty minutes Touma let out a load of cum,

“It's time for you to lay down Kamijou and let Fukiyose’s pussy have a taste of your dick.

Fukiyose slowly lowered her pussy onto Kamijou’s dick as blood came out of her.

She endured and began to move as she did, she could feel Kamijou’s dick reach her womb.

Don’t leave me out said Himegami as she lowered her pussy onto Kamijou’s face.

Ahhhhhhhh! Your tongue feels so good, said Himegami as she blushes.

As both girls were enjoying the pleasure. Himegami boldly kissed Fukiyose on the lip, which surprised Fukiyose.

The kiss then turned into a french kiss, making both girls wetter. After twenty minutes Touma let out a large loan of cum inside Fukiyose.

The girls switch places and continue on for another twenty-minute.

After putting their clothes back and Himegami breast going back to normal.

Fukiyose slid open the door and as she was about to leave, she turned her head to give Kamijou a smile before leaving.

“It seems that you were able to win her heart,'' said Himegami, who was blushing.

“See you tomorrow,'' said Himegami as she quickly leaves the gym storage room.

“What have I gotten myself into?'' said Kamijou as he let out a big sight.

Unknown to Kamijou the same mysterious girl was looking from far as Kamijou was leaving the school.

She let out a wide grin, before disappearing into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who next on the list?
> 
> I was also considering taking out Othinus and replacing her with that girl from NT11.


	4. Kazakiri Hyouka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucky Boy.

Kamijou was laying on his bed thinking about what happened the past couple of days.

“How is it possible for an unluck normal student like me to had sex with four girls said Kamijou scratching his head in frustration.

Just then Touma heard the sound of his doorbell ringing.

“Who could it be at this hour,” said Kamijou as he held the door.

When Kamijou opened the door he was surprised to see Kazakiri standing in front of him.

Sorry to disturb you so late, but I needed someone to talk to said Kazakiri.

“Sure come on in,” said Kamijou as he moves aside to let Kazakiri in.

So what is it that you want to talk about, said Touma as he places a cup of tea next to Kazakiri?

Well, the thing is, ever since Index went back home, I feel as if I have lost my only friend in the world, said Kazakiri as she looked sadly into the teacup.

Kamijou remembers that day when Index decided to go back to the church because she felt that it was time to go back to the church. Kamijou didn’t want her to leave and he begged her to stay, which failed. Index told him not to worry as she was going to be okay. She picked up Spynx who was holding a sleeping Othinus in his mouth, which Touma didn’t seem to notice. She entered a car that was waiting for her outside. She gave Touma one last smile before the car drove away.

Both Kamijou and Kazakiri were silent for a moment before Kazakiri stood up and hug Kamijou, which shocked Kamijou.

“I'm sorry I didn’t mean to hug you,'' said Kazakiri as she pulled away.

Kazakiri quickly put on her shoe and was about to leave, when all of a sudden she fell to her knees.

Kazakiri are you okay? Said Kamijou quickly grabbed her before she could hit the floor.

Kamijou carried Kazakiri to the bed, once he put her on the bed he quickly realized that Kazakiri's face was all red.

"Your face is all red, are you sick," said Kamijou as he put his hand on Kazakiri's forehead?

That strange you don’t seem to have a fever and yet, you’re all red.

All of a sudden Kazakiri grabbed pants and began pulling them down.

Kazakiri, what are you doing? said Kamijou.

Kazakiri ignored him and continued giving Kamijou a blowjob.

After ten minutes Kamijou released a load of cum on Kazakiri's face.

I want more said Kazakiri as she began to remove all her clothes.

Put in me please, Kamijou-san. I want your penis said Kazakiri as she spread her pussy open.

Kamijou was hesitant at first but realized that it might be the only way to bring Kazakiri back to her senses.

Kamijou slowly put his penis inside Kazakiri's pussy and slowly began to move.

Your penis is touching my womb, it feels good said Kazakiri as she let out a smile.

After twenty minutes. Touma let out a load of cum.

Kazakiri got on top of Touma and began moving up and down. Your penis it has gotten bigger than before, said Kazakiri as she lowered her tits on Touma's face.

Suck on my tits said Kazakiri as she continued to move up and down.

After twenty minutes Touma let out a load of cum.

After, that Kazakiri fell asleep on top of Kamijou.

Unknown to them that a drone was secretly spying on them and the person who was not only watching them have sex but was secretly masturbating.

I can’t wait for my turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look like another girl who soon be joining Kamijou's circle of hot girls.


	5. Kumokawa Seria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamijou once again get into some hot sex, this time with his Senpai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took so long, I was busy with other things. Here CH.5 enjoy!

Kamijou was walking to school still tired from last night's excitement when all of a sudden a black limousine stopped in front of him.

The limousine window slides down to reveal Kumokawa Seria.

“Ohayōgozaimasu Kamijou”. said Kumokawa with a smile.

“Ohayōgozaimasu Kurmokawa-Senpai”, said Kamijou with a small smile.

“I apologize for blocking your path, but seeing you walk to school all tired, made me decide that I should give you a lift,'' said Kumokawa with a smile.

“I appreciate the offer, but I don’t want to bother you with giving me a ride,” said Kamijou

It’s no bother at all, said Kumokawa as she opened the door of the limousine.

Kamijou heisted as he felt an uneasy feeling.

“Come on now Kamijou or we both will be late for school,'' said Kurmokawa, reminding Kamijou of the time.

Kamijou finally decided to enter the limousine as he didn’t want to be late to class.

The ride to school was awkward for Kamijou since this was his first time riding in a limousine especially since he was riding it with his Senpai.

“This was a bad idea of accepting a ride from Senpai, I don’t even know what to talk about,” said Kamijou as he scratches his hair.

“It something the matter Kamijou said Kumokawa as she looks at him with a confusing stare”.

“Nothing the matter,” said Kamijou laughing nervously

(Oh great now she think I’m a weirdo Such Misfortune)

Luckily for Kamijou they almost reached a certain high school.

Just as Kamijou was getting ready to exit the Limo

The drives went past the school, much to Kamijou’s confusion.

“Um Senpai your drive just drove past the school,” said Kamijou

“Oh did he now said Kumokawa as she smirked?

“Senpai did you plan this from the beginning,” said Kamijou looking at Kumokawa.

Kumokawa wink at Kamijou answering his question.

Don’t worry Kamijou I notified the school that you be absent today, so you don’t need to worry about it said Kumokawa with a smirk.

Why? Do I get the feeling that this going to be a very tiring day said Kamijou?

After thirty minutes of driving. The driver finally stopped in front of a large building.

Whoo! What is this place said Kamijou?

“Kamijou Touma welcome to Academy City’s Luxury Club,” said Kumokawa with a smile.

I only ever read about this place on the internet and how amazing it looks said Kamijou still surprise that he was standing in front of it.

“Come Kamijou let go inside said Kumokawa as headed for the doors.

Kamijou followed behind as he was entering a place that he would never be able to afford.

“It is good to see you again Kumokawa-sama,” said a middle-aged and two employees who greeted Kumokawa with a bow.

Hello, Dan-san, I like the usually said Kumokawa.

Of course, said the man as he orders two employees to lead Kumokawa and Kamijou to a room bigger than Kamijou’s room.

Here are your robes said one of the staff as she hands them to both Kumokawa and Kamijou.

Come on Kamijou said Kumokawa as she grabbed Kamijou’s hand lead him to the bathroom.

“Hold on a sec, shouldn’t we change in different rooms,” said Kamijou as he turns red.

“Relax Kamijou we just are facing the wall, so neither of us sees each other naked,” said Kumokawa as she began removing her clothes.

Kamijou quickly turned around, to avoid seeing Kumokawa naked.

After a couple of minutes both exit the bathroom.

Both students sat on the long chair and the staff next to them began giving them a spa treatment

First, it was shoulder rubber then after they receive a nice relaxing massage which of course, after that both headed into the mix hot springs.

This is so refreshing said Kumokawa as she laid back relaxing in the hot water.

Touma on the other hand was bright red as he was sharing a spa bath with his senpai.

“You shouldn’t be embarrassed Kamijou after all this isn’t the first time you have seen a woman naked before,” said Kumokawa as she smirks.

Shock by Kumokawa words Kamijou looked at Kumokawa with a confused look. Before he could say anything, he was suddenly kissed on the lips.

The kiss was intense as Kumokawa tongue rampage thought Kamijou’s mouth.

After a minute of an intense kiss. Kumokawa rubbed her pussy n Kamijou’s penis.

Kumokawa slowly lowers her body and as she did, blood pours out of her pussy.

“I always want to give my first to you,” said Kumokawa as she began moving her hips.

“What do you mean by always,” said Kamijou as he looks directly into Kumokawa’s eyes?

That a story for another day said Kimokawa as she began moving faster.

“Your penis feels so good,” said Kumokawa as she blushes.

Kumokawa-senpai your pussy feels so tight said Kamijou as he put his hands on Kumokawa butt.  
“Kumokawa-senpai, I about to cum,” said Kamijou as he moves his penis up and down.

Let it all out said Kumokawa as she eagerly waited for Kamijou cum.

I Cummminnnggggggg!

Ahhhhhhhhhh!

Let continue this in our room said Kumokawa as she rested her head on Kamijou’s chest

The two continue having sex throughout the night, going from doggie style to oral and even and 69.

It is not yet over for Touma as there is more girl to come his way and for lucky to continue rising.

Such fortunate luck for a certain high school unfortunate boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter coming soon


	6. Mitsuari Ayu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touma gets kidnapped and raped by a girl who wants to be saved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spoilers for any anime-only fans
> 
> Read NT11,Toaru Majutsu no Index SS: Biohacker and Toaru Kagaku no Railgun Gaiden: Astral Buddy and to know more about Mitsuari Ayu

I have been having way too much sex, said Kamijou as he was walking back to his dorm.

As Kamijou was crossing the street, he suddenly felt like he was being followed, he turned around, but no one was there.

HONK!

Gomenasai said Kamijou as he got off the street.

“I must be losing my mind,” said Kamijou.

All of a suddenly Kamijou heard the scream of a woman.

Kamijou head to where the scream was coming.

He enters an alley where the scream was coming from.

Kamijou reaches the end of the alley to see a young girl on her knee crying.

“Kamijou slowly approach the girl to see if she was okay”.

“Are you alright,” said Touma as he taps the girl on the shoulder?

No responses.

Kamijou went in front of the girl and ask once again if she was okay.

Kamijou suddenly realizes that the girl wasn’t a girl, but a security bot that is usually seen around Academy city.

The security bot had a speaker attract to the front with the recording of a girl screaming.

What the hell said Kamijou as he took a couple of steps back.

All of a suddenly Kamijou heard footsteps behind him.

Before he sees who it was, he was hit on the head with a steel pipe knocking him out.

Kamijou woke up and notice that he was handcuff to a bed in a dark room.  
You’re awake said a girl with chocolate brown hair who was wearing a dark racing swimsuit.

Who are you? And why am I cuff to a bed said Kamijou as he struggles to get free?

Gomenasai Kamijou-san, but it was the only way to keep you from escaping said the girl.

How do you know my name said Kamijou.

We met a year ago when you and another girl stop L.S.S from taking me said the girl as she climbs onto the bed.

My name is Mitsuari Ayu I’m a girl who wanted to be saved but couldn’t due to a girl who I greatly hate said the girl as she removes Kamijou pants.

Hold on what are doing? Said Kamijou.

Ayu ignores his question and proceeds to suck on Kamijou's penis.

Does this feel good said Ayu as she continues with the blowjob?

The blowjob was so intense that it felt like Ayu was devouring Kamijou's penis.

“I’m about to cum,” said Kamijou.

Go ahead let it all out Kamijou said Ayu as she wants his cum.

The cum splatter all over her face.

Be honest with me my blowjobs are way better than that bitch Misaki said Ayu.

Kamijou was shocked that Ayu knew that he and Misaki had sex.

That look on your face is cute said Ayu as she removes his race swimsuit and slowly starts to rub her pussy on Kamijou's penis.

You wanted to know how I know that you and that bitch ha sex.

To put it simply I have my sources said Ayu as she lowed her pussy.

Itai! Said Ayu as blood pours out of her pussy.  
Despite the pain, Ayu moves her hips with intensity.

I’m going to prove that I am better than Misaki said Ayu as she began moving more faster than before.

Stop if you move that fast I going to cum said Kamijou.

Go ahead release it all into my womb.

The warmness of your cum feels so good said Ayu as she leans close to kiss Kamijou on the lips.

We’re not done yet we keep going until you all dry up said Ayu with a sinister smile.

SUCH MISFORTUNE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Everyone.


	7. Mysterious Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mysterious girl once again appear in front of Kamijou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new Years everyone

Kamijou woke up in a familiar room.

How did I get here? Said Kamijou who sat up from the bed.

“I brought you here after I found you unconscious in a dark alley,” said a female voice.

Kamijou turned to see that it was the same girl who saved him from the pack of dogs a couple of weeks back.

You again said Kamijou as he tried to get up, but couldn’t due to pain in his lower body.

“Why does my lower body hurt so much,” said Kamijou

To put it simply, the girl that you were with completely drained you out of sperm said the mysterious girl.

Drain me out of my sperm? Said Kamijou who was confused.

Correct. She drains you dry after you pass out, she panic when she saw that you didn’t move, so she had her men dump you back to the alley where she kidnapped you from.

The girl slowly began to approach Kamijou and got on top of him.

I’m the one responsible for making those girls had sex with you said the girl.

“Remember that powder I pour on you. It was a special powder that makes any girl horny for you,” said the girl as leaned closer to Kamijou.

“What reason do you have for doing this?'' said Kamijou.

Why? To make you a harem king of course said the mysterious girl.

A Harem king? Said Kamijou as he was confused at the mysterious girl's answer.

You see you’re one of many boys who have girls chasing after them.  
“Girls who fall in love with normal high school boys like you,” said the mysterious girl as she began to remove her cloak.

“A guy who has multiple girls is worthy of becoming Harem king,” said the girl as she kissed Kamijou.

After a minute of kissing the girl began to remove Kamijou’s pants.

“This is a penis fit for a king, '' said the girl as she began to lick Kamijou’s penis.

Don’t lick so intensely, said Kamijou as he was close to cumming.

“Release it all on my face just like you did with all the other girls,” said the mysterious girl

I cumming said Kamijou as the cum covered the mysterious girl's face with cum.

Delicious said the girl as she licked all the cum from her face.

“Now is the time for you to release your cum here,” said as she spread her pussy open.

“Don’t be shy Kamijou, it's not like it's your first time doing this,” said the mysterious girl.

Kamijou slowly put his penis inside the girl’s pussy.

Ouch! Said the girl as blood poured out of her pussy.

Kamijou began moving his penis up and down as it was reaching the mysterious girl’s womb. 

Your penis is amazing, said the girl as she blushed.

I can feel it getting bigger said the girl as she grabbed onto the sheet of the bed.

I am about to cum said Kamijou as he continued to move his hips.

Release all inside me said the mysterious girl as she eagerly waited for Kamijou to release all hi cum inside her.

I cumming said Kamijou as he released a large amount of sperm into the mysterious girl's womb.

After twenty more minutes of sex. Kamijou woke up to realize that the mysterious girl was gone.

He looked around and noticed a folder of paper next to his pillow.

Kamijou opened up the letter and saw what was written on the paper.

Meet me at this address in two weeks I have a surprise that brings you a step closer to your destiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, chapter coming soon.


	8. Harem Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touma Harem gathers together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter.

Why are we here? Who in the world would tell us to come to this old abandoned mansion, said Mikoto who was annoyed.

“Whoever invited here must be up to something if they only invited girls to come here,'' said Fukiyose.

“You’re right about that Ms. Fukiyose,” said a voice.

The girls turned around to see a girl in a cloak coming down the stairs

“Who are you? and why did you tell us to come to this rundown place,” said Misaki.

“My name is not important, what is important is you helping me with achieving a certain someone's destiny,” said the mysterious girl.

“What are you talking about”? said Seria

The mysterious girl just smirked and told the girls to follow her up the stairs.

This girl is up to something and I’m going to find out said Misaka as she passed all the girls and got in front of the mysterious girl.

“Listen to me, I don't know what you’re up to, but if you don’t tell me I'm going to before Misaka can’t do anything. The girl licks Misaka on the ear.

Miaka blushes, while the girls were shocked except for Misaki who let out a small giggle much to Misaka annoyed.

After reaching the top of the stairs the girl stops in front of a two-door room.

The mysterious girl opened the door and the surprise of the girls. Kamijou Touma was sitting on a large bed.

What are you doing here, you idiot said Misaka.

I could ask you the same question said Kamijou, who was confused to see all the girls at once.

This girl told us to come here to help a certain someone achieve his destiny, said Fukiyose.

Kamijou and the girl turned to the mysterious girls and demanded an explanation.

”I brought you all here because each and everyone you has slept with Kamijou Touma including myself said the mysterious girl

WHAT? yelled all the girls as they gave Touma a death glare.

Now it times for all of us to have sex with him together said the mysterious.

“Is this some kind of sick joke”, said Fukiyose

“Why would all have sex together”, said Misaka.

Why? You ask it's simply because all of you love him, said the mysterious girl.

The girls blush as they all knew it was true.

“I may not know Kamijou Touma as you guys do, but I can tell just by looking at him that he isn’t the type to make any girl sad, so I decided that it chooses to make every one of you his girlfriend then everyone would be happy, '' said the mysterious girl.

“I don’t mind as long as I get to enjoy myself,'' said Misaki.

“I guess I don’t mind either, after all, I shared him with Fukiyose before,” said Himegami.

“I 'm not going to let Misaki have all the fun,” said Seria.

“I am not going to let Misali beat me again,” said Ayu.

“I suppose I join in if everyone gets to be happy,” said Hyouka.

What about you two, are you in or out said the mysterious girl looking at both Misaa and Fukiyose.

The two hesitated as they both didn’t want to share the boy they loved, but at the same time, they didn’t want to be the only ones out of the fun.

I suppose we have no choice, both Misaka, and Fukiyose at the same time.

Then shall we begin, said the mysterious girl as she began removing her clothes. The girls also began to remove their clothes.

“Hold on a sec, don’t I get a say in this?'' said Kamijou.

No! said the girls

Misaka, Himegami, Ayu, and the mysterious girl began licking Touma’s penis, while Misaki and the other girls took turns letting him suck on their tits.

After twenty minutes Touma let out a large load all over the girls.

The girls switch positions, this time the girls with big tits gave Touma a titjob. While the other girls rubbing their pussies on Touma's face. 

After twenty minutes Touma let out another load all over the girl's breasts.

Touma continues to have sex with the girls. Inserting his penis into each of them and cumming inside each of them, kissing every one of the girls and sucking on their tits including the small ones.

This continues through the night until Touma is completely drained and the girl laying on the beds with cum coming out of their pussy and their tongue sticking out.

“Now that we finish with the science side, it's time to move on to the magic side,” said the mysterious girl with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it too long to write the last chapter was busying with both college and work.
> 
> The sequel may not come until June, since that when classes end, so be patient.
> 
> Until next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 Misaki Shokuhou. coming soon.


End file.
